Tengamos una cita
by yuzuki yagami
Summary: Una simple invitación a salir...
1. Chapter 1

Por los pasillos de la secundaria de New Jersey, caminaba una joven que llevaba entre sus manos algunos de los libros que usaría para sus siguientes clases, algo que en un principio seria algo muy normal entre los jóvenes de esa escuela... si no fuera por que esta chica llevaba entre sus libros una nota, la cual era de color rosa y llevaba impregnada una dulce fragancia.

Los pasillos estaban saturados que era casi imposible caminar sin que chocase contra alguien o que simplemente terminases tirado en el suelo por algún descuido. Aquella chica que llevaba entre sus libros aquel pequeño papel color rosa, caminaba lo mas rápido posible hacia un casillero en especial y entregar la nota que con tanto esmero cuidaba de no tirar en el suelo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria, aquella chica no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ciertos gemelos, quienes conversaban de lo mas calmado mientras guardaban sus libros de la clase anterior y sacaban los de su siguiente clase.

-te digo que es verdad cerebrito... el señor Robert la trae contra mi-dijo mientras cerraba su casillero de un portazo-sino como explicas que me haya reprobado en el examen de ayer

-emm... será por que te levantaste de tu pupitre y gritando "¡esto es una porquería, me largo de aquí!"-imitando la voz de su hermano, la cual era un poco mas grave que la suya. Ambos hermanos reían mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase.

Mientras ellos se alejaban de sus casilleros, aquella misteriosa chica se dirigía a uno de los casilleros de los gemelos mientras dejaba aquella nota dentro del casillero y se alejaba para ir también a su siguiente clase.

La campana sonó y los estudiantes salían de sus salones, ya que era el inicio del fin de semana. Algunos se dirigían a sus casilleros para tomar sus pertenencias, otros simplemente querían perder el tiempo un rato antes de regresar a sus casas.

-oye Lee ¿puedes esperar mientras devuelvo estos libros a la biblioteca?

-esta bien... pero tendrás que darme tu porción del postre de hoy

-esta bien-bien sabia que con su hermano había un "pero" para todo, pero era algo en lo cual él ya estaba acostumbrado. Ambos hermanos estaban frente a sus casilleros cuando notaron algo extraño... ya que cuando se abrió la puerta del casillero una nota callo al suelo, algo que en un principio pudieron pensar que era algo normal, si no fuera por que aquel papel de color rosa caía del casillero de quien menos se esperaba... nada mas y nada menos que del casillero de Stanford Pines.

-parece que alguien tiene una admiradora secreta~-lo ultimo lo dijo mientras le daba pequeños golpes al hombro de su gemelo mientras reía.

-debieron haberse equivocado-levantando el papel-de seguro era para ti y se equivocaron de casillero

-no lo creo-quitándole el papel a su hermano-tal ves si sea de una admiradora secreta

-o una broma de mal gusto-sacando los libros que iba a devolver. Stanley estaba a punto de tirar el papel a la basura cuando decidió abrirlo y saber que era lo que decía.

-oh oh-dijo-me parece que no era para mi la nota-su voz era un tanto misteriosa, ya que quería llamar la atención de su gemelo... lo cual había funcionado.

-y... -carraspeo un poco antes de hablar-¿Para quién era?

-digamos que empieza con "S", "T", "N" y termina en "Ford"

-¡¿espera, que?!-su reacción no se hiso esperar, por lo que trato de quitarle el papel de las manos... lo cual no resulto como él quería-¡Stanley déjame ver la nota!

-oh espera-alejándose de su hermano quien de la curiosidad había tirado sus libros al suelo-esto lo tengo que leer

-¡Stanley!-ambos estuvieron así hasta que Stanley comenzó a leer lo que decía la nota.

-toda una vida estaría contigo

No me importa en que forma ni como ni cuando

Pero junto a ti

Toda una vida te estaría mimando

Te estaría cuidando como cuido a mi vida

Que la vivo por ti

No me cansaría decirte que siempre

Pero siempre, siempre

Que eres en mi vida

Ansiedad, angustia y desesperación

Toda una vida estaría contigo

No me importa en que forma ni como ni cuando

Pero junto a ti

No me cansaría...

Al final de la nota se podía ver que había unos labios pintados de color rojo sobre el papel y con un aroma que desprendía del papel que Stanley sostenía en las manos.

-¿Quién me habrá escrito esa nota?

-no lo se... pero-mirando mas de cerca el papel-sea quien sea, le gustas y mucho

-pfff... debe ser alguien que quiso jugarme una broma de muy mal gusto-volviendo a su actitud seria mientras tomaba los libros que había tirado antes.

-puede que tengas razón-hiso una pausa antes de seguir hablando-aunque de ser así ¿Por qué quería que la vieses en la biblioteca después de clases?

-¡¿en la que?!-volviendo a tirar los libros.

-el la biblioteca, cerebrito-dijo su hermano mientras doblaba el papel-pero como dices que tal ves sea una broma de mal gusto-Stanley estaba a nada de tirar el papel a la basura-puede que no te importe si... tiro esto a la basura

-¡espera!-grito el chico de gafas-t...tal ves no tenga nada de malo ir... d...después de todo, pensaba ir a la biblioteca a dejar estos libros

La sonrisa burlona de Stan no se hiso esperar, ya que quería ver a su hermano tratando de hablarle a una chica que no fuesen su madre o incluso Karla, ya que desde haca algunos meses que Stanley y Karla habían comenzado con su noviazgo.

Estando al pie de la puerta, Stanford dudaba sobre si entrar o no a la biblioteca.

Stanford suspiro y tomo entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta mientras estas temblaban producto de sus nervios-veré pues lo que sucede penetrando así en el misterio-y de un solo movimiento abrió la puerta y entrando así hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, la bibliotecario estaba leyendo una de esas revista cursis para mujeres mientras que otros estaban haciendo sus tareas escolares o estudiando para algún examen. Por lo que aquella nota decía, era que lo estaría esperando en la sección sobre historia universal. Impulsado por su curiosidad, Stanford se adentro mas en el lugar y dudoso por lo que tal ves seria otra broma pesada por parte de algún otro estudiante, por lo que le había pedido ayuda a su hermano en caso de ser necesario.

Un ultimo suspiro escapo de los labios de Ford-bien... aquí vamos-y con todo el valor que tenia en su haber, Stanford se dirigió hacia la sección de historia universal y así enfrentarse a lo desconocido.


	2. Capitulo 2

Estando ya en el lugar, Stanford no tardo en notar la presencia de una joven de cabello castaño claro, sus ojos eran de color marrón. Su mirada denotaba nerviosismo mientras sostenía algunos libros contra su pecho y sus mejilla se teñían de un tono carmesí.

-h.. Hola... me alegra que hayas podido llegar-aquella chica lo miraba un poco apenada mientras evitaba no tartamudear frente a él.

-¿t... tu fuiste quien me escribió esto?-mostrando la nota que traía en sus manos.

-s... si fui yo

Mientras que as cosas se ponían un poco confusas, afuera de la biblioteca se veía claramente que Stanley observaba todo desde su posición.

-hola lee ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-la voz de Karla lo había sorprendido.

-Shhh... tienes que ver esto-dijo Stanley mientras le hacia señas a Karla para que viera hacia donde estaba su gemelo.

-oye-dijo-yo conozco a esa chica-Stanley se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su novia le había dicho.

-espera... ¿Cómo que la conoces?

-si... su nombre es Darling Simmons, ella vive en el mismo vecindario que yo

-¿enserio?

-así es... estamos en la misma clase de historia y ciencias sociales

-ahora que lo dices... me parece que la he visto en las mismas clases que nosotros

-debe ser por eso que a ella le gusta Ford

Mientras que ellos seguían sacando sus conclusiones, dentro de la biblioteca las cosas se complicaban para ella quien aun estaba nerviosa de ver a su "amor platónico" frente a ella.

-t... tal ves no recuerdes mi nombre pero...

-claro que lo se-su semblante era serio, por un instante pensaba que todo se trataba de alguna mala jugada, pero tampoco era como si quisiera bajar la guardia-tu nombre es Darling Simmons... estamos en la misma clase de ciencias, literatura, matemáticas y clase de biología

-así es...-Darling no podía estar mas nerviosa, ahora que podía tener la atención de Ford y él simplemente no mostraba emoción alguna frente a ella, claramente noto que él estaba un poco a la defensiva y esperaba a que ella simplemente lo rechazara o le dijera que todo esto era parte de una broma o algo así.

-¿Qué haces?-Stanley veía la escena y claramente se podía notar que el cerebrito de su hermano lo estaba arruinando todo.

-debemos hacer algo

-¿pero que?... mi hermano puede ser abecés muy testarudo, abecés ni siquiera quiere entender de razones cuando se molesta por algo

Las cosas se complicaban, era ahora o nunca...

-si eso era todo-oh oh, Ford pensaba irse y dejarla sola, Darling tenia que hacer algo pero ya.

-¡espera!-le grito presuntuosamente a chica al momento que tiraba sus libros al suelo mientras cubría sus labios con ambas manos y viendo que los pocos alumnos que estaban sentados, la observaban y hacían señas para que dejara de hacer ruido.

-¡tengamos una cita, Stanford pines!-volvió a gritar la chica, ocasionando que la bibliotecaria la regañase por sus "griteríos".

-jovencita, este no es lugar para hacer ese tipo de comentarios dentro de mi biblioteca-escoltando a la joven fuera del salón-así que si no tiene nada que hacer aquí, le suplico que se retire-estando a pocos pasos de la puerta-otros estudiantes tratan de estudiar-que mas pruebas quería que esto era verdad, aquella chica se metió en problemas solo por una petición para salir y él... simplemente no hace nada mas que ver lo que pasa frente a él.

-¡espera!

-¡señor pines!-la bibliotecaria se giro hacia donde estaba Ford-¿usted también? No tolerare este tipo de comportamiento, por lo que le pido que también se retire de este lugar de inmediato

Tanto lee como Karla no tardaron en quitarse de donde estaban y ocultarse para no ser vistos por la bibliotecaria.

Estando los dos fuera de la biblioteca, Darling no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-siento mucho lo que paso-si Ford pudiera verla de cerca, notaria que ella estaba a nada de derramar lagrimas-pero... si no quieres saber nada de mi por lo que paso... yo lo entenderé

Si que sabes tratar a las mujeres, Stanford... mira que hacer que se sienta mal por lo que paso... ¡bravo! ¡Te felicito grandísimo idiota!... no solo provocaste que se sintiera mal con tu actitud seria, sino que también, le estas dando a entender que no quieres saber nada de ella... ¡un aplauso para Stanford Pines!, por hacer llorar a una chica que tal vez tenia sentimientos sinceros hacia él...-su mente parecía estar encontrar de él que no tardo en sentirse igual o peor que ella.

Darling empezaba a caminar hacia la salida cuando alguien la tomo del brazo-¡espera!-la chica volteo aun con la mirada baja y tratando que retener algunas lagrimas traicioneras que querían resbalar de sus mejillas-perdóname a mi por mi actitud de hace un rato... es solo que me cuesta trabajo entender, ¿por que decidiste escribirme esto a mi y no a otro chico?... es decir-carraspeo antes de poder hablar normalmente-mírame-mostrando sus manos, los cuales tenían un dedo extra-¿no te parece mas lógico que le hayas pedido una invitación a salir a alguien mas?... soy un fenómeno para todos aquí en esta escuela, alguien que tal vez no puede hacer una vida social normal, alguien a quien los demás siempre será tratado como a un fenómeno...-Stanley no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano hablar de esta manera con alguien mas.

-y... ¿tu crees que a mi eso me importa?-dijo mientras levantaba su rostro, mostrando así sus mejillas rojas como la cereza-desde que te conocí por primera vez, me di cuenta que tu eras especial... y no me refiero a esto-tomando las manos de Ford-eres un chico muy lindo y muy caballeroso, eres el tipo de chico con el que siempre soñé-Darling había entrelazado sus manos con la de Ford, quien se sonrojo al instante-tal vez tu no lo recuerdes pero... cuando recién entramos a la secundaria, use un perfume, el cual... era de gardenias, el mismo que use para la nota que te escribí y que por cierto, dijiste que te había gustado-al decir esto, Stanford no pudo evitar que su rostro quedara aun mas roja.

Era una escena que si bien era como el de una película romántica, no dejaba de ser gracioso para cierto castaño quien no podía evitar de reír ante tal escena, misma que a Karla le parecía tan tierna.

-nunca quise que pensaras que esto-refiriéndose a la nota-era una broma de mal gusto, pero...-soltándose de las manos de Ford-si aun lo piensas así, creo que será mejor que olvides lo que te dije y-Darling empezaba a alejarse de él-ágamos de cuenta que esto... nuca paso

Era ahora o nuca, tenia que a hacer algo al respecto... la pregunta era ¿Qué?

-¡espera por favor!-Stanford reacciono justo en el momento exacto, ya que sostenía la mano de Darling mientras que poco a poco se arrodillaba frente a ella y la miraba a los ojos-¿Darling?... me harías el chico mas afortunado del mundo si... ¿aceptaras salir conmigo?

Y como si en una película romántica, la escena entre ambos era algo especial, ya que de inmediato Darling quedo hasta quedar a la misma altura que Ford y lo abrazo con tanta emoción que ambos cayeron al suelo, con ella encima del castaño.

-claro que si-dijo mientras sonreía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Durante todo el camino, Stanford seguía sin poder procesar lo que acababa de pasar y era algo gracioso, a los ojos de su gemelo, quien solo estaba a la espera de que su hermano chocase contra un poster por estar distraído.

*flash back*

Después de su pequeña invitación a salir, Stanford había sugerido que seria bueno que su cita fuera el día de mañana, por lo que Darling había tomado la nota que le había entregado a Ford.

-¿Qué es lo que escribes ahora?

-espera un momento-dijo mientras seguía anotando algo sobre el papel, para después depositar otro beso sobre este y entregárselo-es la dirección de mi casa y... mi numero-dijo ella-nos vemos mañana-y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Darling se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-llámame-dijo mientras se despedía del castaño quien solo cubrió su mejilla la cual se había tornado mas roja que una manzana.

*fin del flash back*

Estando los dos ya en casa, Ford apenas si podía articular una simple palabra, ya que en cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por un saludo de su madre quien estaba al teléfono

estafando a otra pobre alma que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que... llamara a una línea "psíquica".

-adelántate, yo... quiero preguntarle algo a mamá-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella hablando por teléfono con el pequeño "shermy" en su cuna durmiendo.

-¿m... mamá? ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-espera un momento cariño-dijo ella mientras cubría la parte de abajo del teléfono-confía en mi y veras que el amor llegara cuando menos te lo esperas-luego de eso termino la llamada y dirigió su atención a uno de los gemelos-¿de que querías hablarme, hijo?

-e...es sobre-era mas que vidente que Ford no sabia como hablar sobre este tipo de cosas y mas, si a quien pensaba pedirle un consejo era a su madre-es sobre chicas...

-oh... y a que viene ese comentario

-es que acabo de invitar a una chica... mas bien, ella me había invitado primero pero... yo se lo pregunte y ahora no se como compórtame frente a todo esto y... quería saber si ¿tu podrías ayudarme?

La madre de Ford no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, por lo que simplemente dejo salir una pequeña risa.

-así que ¿quieres saber como comportante en tu primera cita?-pregunto ella a lo que su hijo solo asintió con la cabeza-bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer, es siempre mantener la calma... no dejes que los nervios te traicionen y siempre se educado, trátala bien, muestra interés en lo que ella te diga-Stanford agradecía que desde niño siempre trajera una pequeña libreta para hacer algunas anotaciones, ya que tomaba nota de lo que su madre le decía-y una cosa... ¿si esta chica te gusta? Tanto como me lo indica ese beso en tus mejillas rojas-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño espejo para que viera su rostro enrojecido-demuéstrale cuanto la amas también... invítala a un lugar lindo y-tomando una flor que había en un florero cercano al teléfono-regálale algo muy especial, una rosa, un peluche de felpa o... algo diferente...

-¿pero que le podría regalar a ella?

-no lo se-poniendo la flor en el bolsillo de su camisa-sorpréndela con algo especial, demuéstrale que los Pines somos personas que siempre darán de que hablar y que siempre tienen algo con que sorprenderá a las demás personas-revolviendo el cabello del castaño-eres un chico listo, ya pensaras en que regalarle a tu novia

-e... ella no es mi n... novia-dijo mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-aun no, pero piensa que tal vez... esta sea una verdadera predicción mía-dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño contra su pecho y lo llevaba a su cuarto, dejando al joven Pines aun con la flor en el bolsillo de su camisa.

El día mas importante para Stanford llego, ya que el sábado por la tarde tendría su primera cita y quería estar listo para su cita especial. Haba planeado todo con anticipación, tenia planeado el lugar en donde la llevaría a una linda cena, un regalo como "según sus investigaciones" era la costumbre que se hacia antes de salir a una cita, llevarla a un pequeño paseo por el parque y por ultimo pero no menos importante, llevarla a un lugar sorpresa, claro esta, que ese ultimo paso prefería no anotarlo en su libretita ya que estaba algo inseguro del lugar a donde planeaba llevarla.


	4. Chapter 4

La hora casi se acercaba, Stanley le había pedido a Karla que viniese a ayudarlos, mas en especifico a Stanford.

-muy bien Ford, puedes hacerlo... recuerda lo que tu entrenadora del amor te enseño-Karla parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, ya que parecía como si estuvieran en el campo de practica de la secundaria y le hablaba a Ford como si fuera uno de los jugadores del esquipo de futbol y ella su entrenadora-¡¿como es ella?!

-¡linda!

-¡¿como son sus historias?!

-¡interesantes!

-¡¿y quien va a pagar la cena?!

-¡yo!

-¡bien! Antes de que salgas a tu cita... quiero que lleves esto-mostrándole las llaves del auto de lee, el cual tenia por nombre "diablo".

-pero lee...

-hablo enserio cerebrito-lanzándole las llaves del auto-llévate el auto

-gracias lee

-si llego a ver un solo rayón en la carrocería, date por muerto sixer-dijo como única advertencia-y una cosa... nada de querer tener encuentros cercanos como conejos en primavera dentro del auto... acabo de lavarlo y no quiero ninguna mancha ¡¿entendiste?!

-c... claro

-bien-dijo Stanley quien le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo-será mejor que te vayas si no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita

Y fue así como Stanford pines, se subió al auto de su hermano, no sin antes haber puesto lo que le iba a regalar a Darling, en el asiento trasero.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran la siete de la tarde, estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Darling.

La dirección escrita en aquel papel, decía que era una casa de color azul cielo con jardín en la parte de en frente y un pequeño árbol que había junto a su casa, por lo que le fue fácil de identificar, siendo que la mayoría de estas tenían un jardín delantero, pero pocas eran las casa que tenían un buzón pintado de color verde, como lo indicaba en el papelito.

Stanford bajo del auto y antes de acercarse a la puerta, tomo lo que había dejado en el asiento trasero del auto hasta la puerta principal. Un ultimo suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de siquiera poder acercarse un poco a la puerta y tocar el timbre.

Un simple sonido fue lo que anuncio que alguien estaba al pie de la puerta y un sonido de pasos proveniente dentro de la casa fue lo que le indico que alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta; el picaporte comenzó a moverse y en un solo movimiento este giro para luego abrir la puerta y encontrarse con alguien frente al castaño.

-¿si, que se te ofrece?-al pie de la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto, algo fornido y de aspecto un tanto "terrorífica" era quien había abierto la puerta, seguido de otros dos sujetos, los cuales se acercaron también a la puerta y lo inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza.

-b... buenas tardes ¿s... se encuentra... d... Darling?-era mas que obvio que estaba nervioso al ver a esos tres sujetos quienes lo observaban.

-¿que quieres con mi pequeña niña?-el hombre pregunto al momento que hacia tronar sus nudillos.

-¡Stanford!-el grito de emoción de Darling había alertado a todos quienes la veían bajar de las escaleras.

-¡¿espera hermana?!-dijo uno de los chicos-¡¿tu cita es con el nerd de la secundaria?!

-no le digas así, Steven-dijo la chica mientras inflaba sus mejillas como una niña pequeña.

-miren la mocosa ya se enojo-dijo uno de chicos de forma burlona.

-¡cállate! Y no me digas así, Roger

-¡muy bien basta los tres!... ¡y tu!-señalando a Ford-no te quedes hay parado y entra de una vez-Ford obedeció y entro a la casa. Una vez que entro, pudo notar que dentro de la sala había un sinfín de fotografías de los tres hermanos con sus padres al igual que algunos trofeos y otros premios con el "1er lugar" escrito en todos ellos.

-¡¿y tu, tienes nombre o que?!

-L... lo siento, s... soy Stanford Filbrick Pines-dijo mientras le extendía la mano al padre de Darling-es un honor conocerlo señor...-aquel hombre lo observo detenidamente mientras veía como la mano del chico temblaba.

-me agrada tu actitud chico-estrechando su mano con la de Ford, quien se sorprendió de que no le importara su pequeña "anomalía" que residía en sus manos-Horacio Simmons... y estos chicos de aquí-señalando a los hermanos de la chica-son Steven y Roger Simmons-ambos jóvenes lo saludaban.

Después del saludo, los tres se habían ido de la sala y dejar a los dos "tortolitos".

-c... casi lo olvido-dijo Ford quien no podía estar mas nervioso por su siguiente movimiento-t... te traje esto-Stanford le había entregado un ramo de flores, pero no cualquieras, ya que estas eran gardenias.

-aaww Ford, son preciosas

-no mas que tu, Darling me alegra que te hayan gustado

-gracias Ford-la chica no podía estar mas feliz en ese entonces, ya que se cumplía uno de sus mas grandes sueños... una cita con el chico de sus sueños.

-y... también te traje esto-del bolsillo de su pantalón, traía una pequeña caja de plástico con un pequeño moño de color rosa y se la entregaba a Darling.

-¿Qué es?

-es una sorpresa, ábrelo por favor-la chica miro la cajita antes de abrirlo y ver lo que tenían en su interior, al igual que sus hermanos y su padre, quienes estaban atentos a todo lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

Al abrir la cajita, pudo ver que dentro había un pequeño collar con un pequeño cuarzo rosa en forma de corazón que colgaba de la fina cadena de plata. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver tan hermoso regalo, por lo que no tardo en responderle al castaño.

-p...pero Ford, e...esto de debió haber costado mucho... no se si pueda aceptarlo

-por favor... acéptalo-tomándola de las manos-este pequeño cuarzo, lo encontré cuando era niño, mi hermano y yo solíamos explorar mucho en la playa y... mientras me encontraba explorando por el lugar, encontré este pequeño cuarzo dentro de una cueva... por lo que me la lleve y... cuando le mostré esto a mi madre, dijo que era la gema del amor y la paz infinita, que brindaba bienestar emocional abriendo el corazón al amor y al afecto-los ojos de la chica brillaban, su corazón latía mas rápido de la emoción y por la cercanía que había en ellos-al principio yo no lo entendía-tomándola del mentón y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-hasta ahora

-Ford... -lo ultimo lo había dicho con una sonrisa infantil que hiso sonrojarlo como nunca en la vida-gracias

-¡que lindos se ven juntos!-una voz femenina fue la que había interrumpido tan mágico encuentro entre ambos jóvenes, por que de inmediato se separaron y se giraron hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

-¡mama!-musito la chica con las mejillas rojas y siendo objeto de burla por parte de sus hermanos, a quienes les dio un golpe en los brazos para que dejaran de reírse.

-lo siento querida pero...-volviendo a reír-no pude evitar decirlo...-tanto ella como su esposo e hijos, no pudieron evitar reír por la cara de ambos jóvenes-y bien...-llamando la atención de los dos-¿quien es este apuesto jovencito?-dijo la mamá de Darling quien se acercaba a Ford.

-buenas tardes señora Simmons, mi nombre es Stanford Filbrick Pines

-vaya que jovencito tan mas caballeroso-dijo la madre de Darling-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marisol Simmons... es un gusto poder conocer a mi futuro yerno ¿no lo crees cariño?-dirigiéndose a su marido, quien parecía haberse sorprendido por lo dicho por su esposa-¿y bien?-cuestiono la madre de Darling-¿acaso no tenían una cita o algo así?

-s...si-dijo Ford mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Darling-¿lista?-extendiéndole la mano.

-por supuesto que si-tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la salida.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa, Ford había sido sorprendido por unas fuertes manos que lo tomaban del brazo-los quiero aquí a las diez en punto, de no ser así-su mirada era mas que aterradora para el castaño quien estaba mas blanco que el papel por el miedo-tu y yo tendremos una fuerte charla

-¡papá! Lo vas a asustar-dijo a chica al momento que tomaba a Ford del brazo.

-no lo asuste cariño, solo le dije que no lleguen tarde-dijo mientras se acercaba a su hija y se giraba hacia donde estaba el castaño-¿no es así, chico?-fingiendo simpatía hacia el castaño quien solo asintió con la cabeza nervioso-¿lo vez?

-cariño déjalos que se vallan-dijo la mama de Darling, quien tomaba a su esposo y lo llevaba a dentro de la casa para luego cerrar la puerta.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Antes que nada, me gustaria que pudiesen leer este capitulo escuchando la canción "Dalin" del grupo _The Beach Boys,_ ya que aparte de ser una de mis canciones favoritas y de haber aparecido en un capitulo de The big bang Theory, es una muy bonita cancion y es la que utilice para este capitulo... y sin mas que decir, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

Estando afuera de la casa, ambos se encaminaron hacia el auto, en donde Ford, como todo buen caballero le abrió la puerta a su cita, para luego subir él al auto.

Durante todo el camino, ninguno podría pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que Stanford simplemente encendió el radio tratando de sintonizar alguna estación.

-muy buenas tardes a todos nuestros radioescuchas... están sintonizando radio soleada 100.1 fm tocando los mejores éxitos... y siguiendo con la tradición aquí tenemos un mensaje para todas aquellas parejas jóvenes enamoradas quienes de seguro nos están sintonizando... y siguiendo con el programas, tenemos aquí una melodía que de seguro muchos jóvenes quisieran dedicársela a su chica... por supuesto me refiero a esta hermosa canción titulada "Darlin" interpretada por el grupo de pop rock "the beach boys"….. Disfrútenla

Ohh darlin'  
my darlin' you're so fine  
ohhhh-hhh-hhh

Don't know if words can say  
but darlin' i'll find a way  
to let you know what you meant to me  
guess it was meant to be  
i hold you in my heart  
as life's most precious part  
Oh darlin'

i dream about you often my pretty darlin'  
(darlin' you're so fine)  
i love the way you soften my life with your love  
your precious love uh huh oh

I was living like half a man  
then i couldn't love but now i can  
you pick me up when i'm feeling sad  
more soul than i ever had  
gonna love you every single night  
cause i think you're too outta sight  
Oh darlin'

i dream you often my pretty darlin'  
(darlin' you're so fine)  
i love the way soften my life with your love  
your precious love uh huh huh  
Woah oh oh oh

Every night darlin'  
gonna love you every single night, yes i will  
cause i think you're too doggone outta sight  
Oh darlin'

i dream you often my pretty darlin'  
(darlin' you're so fine)  
i love the way soften my life with your love  
your precious love uh huh huh  
oh

Después de que la canción terminara, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la mejillas del castaño luego de ver como ella le sonreía de manera dulce y de recordar la manera en como ambos se despidieron después de clases.

-¿sabes, Ford?-hablo ella-nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien-Stanford no podía creer lo que ella le decía, él había dado por echo que ella era del tipo de chicas que tenia al menos mas de una petición a salir... pero ahora entendía que, a veces las apariencias engañan-se que mi padre... puede abecés ser un poco estricto pero... es solo por que soy la hija menor y también por que soy su única hija, mis hermanos abecés pueden ser un poco molestos... espero que esto no te haga tener una mala impresión sobre mi

Al oír esto, Stanford solo pudo dejar salir una pequeña risa-no te preocupes... es de entender el comportamiento de tu padre, aunque-hiso una pausa antes de seguir hablando-si yo fuera él... también haría lo mismo si supiera que mi hija tiene una cita-lo ultimo lo había dicho mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, a lo que ella no tardo en sonrojarse por el comentario de Ford.

Minutos después, ambos habían llegado a una pequeña cafetería, la cual tenia como nombre "The Beach Boys"…. Era algo curioso, siendo que era el mismo nombre que el grupo que acababan de escuchar en la radio.

Estando los dos en la cafetería, ambos habían tomado asiento junto a un ventanal, en donde ambos podían ver mejor el jugar, tanto de adentro como de afuera. El lugar estaba por demás lleno de varios adolecentes, algunos venían en compañía de sus amigos, otros estaban en pareja otros simplemente habían venido solos.

-este lugar el agradable ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió que viniéramos aquí? ¿acaso ya habías traído a alguien aquí antes?-pregunto la chica un poco emocionada, mientras observaba al castaño quien se había sorprendido por la ultima pregunta.

-mi hermano me había comentado sobre este lugar y... pensé que seria bueno que viniésemos a este lugar

Mientras que una de las meseras del lugar se acercaba a la mesa de Ford y Darling, otra pareja de adolecentes los observaba de lejos.

-¿seguro que esta idea es buena? Tal vez a tu hermano no le haga mucha gracia que lo estemos espiando

-relájate... además, la idea de seguirlo era tuya, no mía

-yo solo te dije, que me gustaría saber como le va tu hermano con su cita, nunca dije que lo siguiéramos

-da igual... además, no puede dolerle lo que no sabe-Karla y Stanley habían estado esperando a ambos chicos en la cafetería.

Pasaban los minutos y ambos seguían hablando sobre lo que les gustaba a ambos, Stanford le contaba a Darling cosas sobre él, como su pasión por la ciencia, su interés por los misterios y lo paranormal, también sobre el proyecto en el que él y su hermano trabajaban, al igual que ella, quien le contaba sobre su amor al valet, al igual que le contaba que ella pintaba algunos paisajes.

-es bueno poder saber un poco mas de ti-dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del castaño.

-opino lo mismo-dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Darling.

-ojala que cuando tu y tu hermano puedan zarpar al mar, puedas contarme después sobre tus descubrimientos

-la verdad no se si podamos encontrar algo, dudo mucho que encontremos algo anormal en altamar

-quien sabe, el mar es lo bastante grande para poder esconder algo fuera de lo común, puede que incluso encuentres algo misterioso en sus aguas-la mirada de Darling era de total optimismo y alegría, una razón mas para querer poder seguir con su sueño que querer investigar las anomalías que pudiesen estar escondidas en todo el mundo.

Después de eso, un par de malteadas le eran entregados a los dos, junto con una pequeña orden de papas fritas para los dos.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos cuando ambos estaban otra vez conversando algo sobre ellos mismo.

-enseguida vuelvo, tengo que r al tocador-dijo Darling mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el tocador.

Stanford estaba solo en la mesa, había aprovechado la ausencia de Darling para revisar sus notas y ver lo siguiente en su lista hasta que algo cayo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-oh no...-lo que había caído al suelo era un dado de 38 caras, pero cuanto pensó que nadie mas lo había visto, sucedió lo que jamás se imagino... encontrase con el mayor idiota que jamás se haya visto, su peor pesadilla, el sujeto mas odiado por todos incluso por algunas autoridades escolares... Wilina C. Agreste, o como mejor se le conocía en toda la escuela... "Bill Cipher"...

-vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero miren a quien trajo la marea esta tarde muchachos?...-tomado el dado del suelo- pero si es mi viejo amigo seis dedos... Stanford Pines, dichosos lo ojos que te ven-el grupo de Cipher lo miraba con actitud altanera y de superioridad, mientras reían-¿pero que estas haciendo aquí, seis dedos? Es raro no verte encerrado en la biblioteca o en algún casillero ¿verdad muchachos?-dijo mientras los demás reían por el cometario del rubio.

-no es algo que te interese Cipher-quitándole el dado que se le había caído.

-vaya... solo estábamos bromeando-revolviendo su cabello-no te enfades... solo nos divertíamos-los demás solo asentían mientras observaban a Bill.

Stanford estaba por retirarse hasta que alguien lo tomo del hombro.

-¡Stanley, mira!-grito Karla al ver lo que sucedía con Ford.

-a donde crees que vas, seis dedos-dijo mientras uno de los amigos de Bill lo tomaba de los brazos y lo levantaba del suelo-no seas aguafiestas y ven a divertirte con nosotros-quitándole el dado de las manos-no puedo creer que seas tan nerd que hasta traigas un dado tan raro a este tipo de lugares

-es un dado de 38 caras y no es raro-dijo mientras forcejeaba hasta quedar libre-las neuronas dañadas de tu hipocampo impiden la conversión de la memoria a corto plazo en memoria a largo plazo-al oír esto, Cipher se había quedado sin habla, al igual que el sujeto fornido que estaba junto a Bill.

-escucha fenómeno, ya me tienes harto-dijo mientras tomaba a Ford del cuello de su camisa.

-un homohabilis descubriendo el uso de los pulgares diría ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos.

-vaya, no pensé que mi teoría fuera probada tan rápido-era la gota que derramo el vaso, Stanley estaba por intervenir cuando escucharon una voz femenina.

-¡déjalo en paz!-el grupo de Cipher se giro para ver a quien los interrumpía, encontrándose con Darling, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y molesta por lo que veía.


	6. Capitulo 6

-pero miren nada mas-Bill se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica, la cual no podía estar mas molesta por estar cerca del rubio-Darling ¿Por qué tan molesta, es que acaso no te alegra verme?-Cipher abrazaba a la chica de la cintura mientras esta intentaba zafarse del agarre.

-ni que estuviera loca-logrando zafarse.

-y que hace una chica tan linda como tu tan sola-Cipher no perdía la oportunidad de volver a tomarla entre sus manos.

-para tu información-alejándose del rubio-no vengo sola... tengo una cita-caminando hacia donde estaba el castaño-y si no te importa... quisiera que dejaras de molestar a MI cita, sin no quieres que le diga a mis hermanos que quisiste propasarte conmigo-tomado al castaño de la mano. Los amigos de Cipher no lo podían creer, ni siquiera el mismo Cipher quien no salía de la impresión al saber que la chica a la que desde el inicio de la secundaria le gustaba, estuviese saliendo con el nerd de Stanford... Cipher no solo estaba furioso por que Darling estuviese saliendo con Ford, sino también por que desde la ultima vez que quiso propasarse con la chica, los hermanos de la chica le habían dado una golpiza tan buena que hasta tuvo que ser llevado al hospital argumentando que había tenido un "accidente" y todo bajo la amenaza de los chicos quienes eran estudiantes de ultimo año y ser parte del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

-así que si no tienes nada mas que decir-alejándose del rubio-nosotros nos retiramos a nuestros lugares-ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban sentados hasta que...

-¡escucha fenómeno!-Cipher tomo a Ford de su brazo a la fuerza mientras sostenía al castaño del cuello de su ropa mientras tenia su puño frente a la cara de Ford-¡¿crees que puedes librarte de esto tan fácil?! Pues estas muy equivocado-Cipher solo chasqueo los dedos para que los demás lo acorralaran y lo llevasen fuera del lugar para luego golpearlo.

-¡Stanley, que vamos hacer!-Karla estaba mas que alterada por la situación, era obvio que tenían que intervenir pero ya...

-¡tengo una idea!-grito Stan mientras buscaba con que llevar acabo su plan para luego susurrarle algo a su novia y ejecutar así su gran plan.

-¡¿lista?!

-¡si!-respondió Karla con gran entusiasmo mientras se levantaba de su asiento con una bandeja en sus manos y miraba a un chico que por desgracia caminaba cerca de ella dando así oportunidad al plan-oye guapo ¿podías sostener esto por mi?-dijo ella en un tono coqueto.

-claro, linda-dijo mientras que aquel chico se sonrojo y tomaba la bandeja en sus manos.

-gracias-contesto la chica para luego hacerse a un lado y hacer que Stanley golpeara al chico y no solo hacer que tirara lo que había en la bandeja sino que también se provocara una trifulca dentro del lugar.

-¡PELEA DE COMIDA!-grito un chico desde su lugar, dando así inicio a la pelea. Varios chicos fueron los que respondieron al llamado con golpes y lanzando comida por todo el lugar.

La pelea comenzó y varios de los que estaban hay presentes comenzaron a dar golpes a quien fuera, algunas de las chicas que estaban presentes solo pudieron observar la pelea, la cual fue tan grande que incluso uno de los presentes fue a dar a donde estaban Cipher y Stanford antes de la pelea logrando así que él rubio soltase al castaño ya que alguien lo había empujado haciendo que cayese al suelo ensuciándose con lo que parecía ser malteada mesclada con salsa de tomate y mostaza.

-¡vámonos de aquí!-grito Darling quien enseguida tomo al castaño de la mano y salieron del lugar.

-espera un minuto-dijo Ford antes de salir del lugar.

-¡espera! ¿que vas a hacer?-pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa.

Stanford se acerco a donde estaba Cipher y juntando todo el valor que había en su ser, serró su puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron un poco blancos por la presión y logrando dar un golpe certero en el rostro de Cipher-que sea la ultima vez que molestas a MI chica... si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear-dijo para luego ver como el rubio caía inconsciente por el golpe y con la nariz ensangrentada por el golpe.

Aquella golpiza no solo había sido presenciada por Darling, quien se impresiono por la gran fuerza que Ford, sino que también fue vista por Karla y Stanley quienes observaban la escena desde su escondite; fue así como Stanford y Darling salieron de aquel caótico lugar en donde la pelea aun seguía y mientras la comida volaba por el lugar, aquella pequeña pareja se dirigía a la salida y de hay irían a otro lugar mas tranquilo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Minutos mas tarde, ambos bajaban del auto y se dirigían hacia el muelle, en donde había una feria y en donde curiosamente estaban por estrenar una nueva atracción la cual era solamente para las parejas enamoradas... el túnel del amor.

Stanford y Darling recorrían el lugar, había varias personas caminando por el lugar, familias, personas que iban en grupos y por que no, algunas parejas que decidían tener un pequeño fin de semana solo para ellos, algunas chicas iban de la mano con sus novios, otros iban abrazados o simplemente iban prendidas del brazo de su novio.

-Ford-dijo ella mientras se prendía del brazo del castaño-gracias por defenderme de ese tonto de Bill-Stanford no lo podía creer, su cara estaba comenzando a tornarse rojiza y mas aun por verla a los ojos y ver sus hermosos ojos iluminarse como las estrellas.

Mientras los tortolitos estaban de pie frente al barandal que había en el muelle, cierta pareja los observaba desde lejos apreciando la escena.

Había tantos juegos mecánicos, así como diferentes tipos de puestos que vendían comida o incluso vendían todo tipo de "chucherías" como le decía Ford, pero en su mayoría eran donde habían juegos en donde podías ganar desde un muñeco de felpa hasta pequeñas radios entre otras cosas mas.

Darling caminaba tomando de la mano de Ford, quien caminaba de lo mas feliz de la vida mientras caminaba con ella hacia uno de los puestos en donde había bastantes muñecos.

-mira eso-dijo la chica emocionada-no se si es un gato o una Catarina, pero me gustaría uno-dijo mientras señalaba los peluches, los cuales eran una combinación entre un gatito de color azul y con alas de color rojo con motitas negras.

-chico, si a tu novia le gusta puedes ganarlo derribando estas botellas-señalando las botellas de color blanco-tres dólares por tres intentos-dijo el dueño del juego mientras le entregaba las pelotas de béisbol a Ford, quien le pagaba al señor.

Primer intento, Stanford parecía estar calculando su siguiente movimiento tratando de derribarlas botellas al primer intento pero...-primera falla, te quedan dos intentos mas-bien, segundo intento, Ford trataba de concentrase, pero al girarse a ver a Darling, quien le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, su lanzamiento fue a dar a otro lugar, golpeando así a un pobre desprevenido quien cayo al suelo-segundo straick chico, solo te queda un intento mas-ultima oportunidad, era todo o nada...

-concéntrate-Stanford sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano-yo se que puedes-y dicho esto, Darling se acerco a él y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico, quien con toda la fuerza que le quedaba logro lanzar exitosa-mente la pelota y derribando así las botellas.

-¡bien, sabia que podías hacerlo!-grito emocionada la chica mientras daba de saltos y abrazaba a Ford por ganar en el juego.

-aquí tienes tu premio-dijo el señor entregando el muñeco. Stanford tomaba el muñeco y se lo entregaba a Darling quien no resistió en abrazarlo para luego darle otro beso en la mejilla al peli-castaño.

-gracias-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir caminando por la feria.

Recorrieron la feria, subiéndose en algunos juegos y comiendo en uno de los puestos de comida que había en el lugar. El sol apenas si se estaba ocultando por lo que decidieron ir a una ultima atracción... la cual era de la que todos habían estado hablando.

-y bien... ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-pregunto el castaño mientras que Darling observaba para todas partes hasta...

-que te parece el de haya-dijo señalando hacia donde estaba uno que decía "el túnel del amor". El letrero lo decía todo, Ford estaba mas que nervioso por que tendría que estar asolas con ella y mas sabiendo que... por lo que había escuchado en los pasillos de la escuela, era el tipo de lugares en donde las parejas estaban mas cerca y hasta aprovechaban la poca luz para... besarse.

-¿Ford?-una mano pasaba de arriba abajo frente a su cara-estas bien

-ah... si, solo que-sus nervios lo traicionaban, debía de admitir que... Darling le gustaba, era prácticamente un secreto que pensaba llevarse consigo a la tumba, desde que desde que la vio por primera vez, tuvo cierta atracción hacia ella y que por ser una chica tan bonita nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero ahora, estaba a nada de poder revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y tener la seguridad de que ella también sentía algo por su persona... y que mejor oportunidad que esta para por fin revelar sus sentimientos hacia ella-solo me distraje pero... si, vamos haya-fue así como Ford fue quien la tomo a ella de la mano y se dirigieron hacia aquella atracción.

La fila era un poco larga pero pudieron hacerla mas entretenida, ya que ambos estaban conversando de lo ocurrido hace unas horas en la cafetería... todo iba de maravillas hasta que...

-¡apártense de mi camino perdedores!-una voz lo bastante furiosa perturbaba el lugar, ya que eran siendo empujadas por un sujeto fornido, el mismo que había tomado a Ford horas antes en la cafetería... y donde estuviese ese sujeto, tendría que estar también...

-¡¿Bill?!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡TU!-dijo el rubio malhumorado por la golpiza de hace un rato-¡desgraciado!... no creas que me venciste hace un rato-apretando sus puños-te demostrare quien es el mejor-todos los que estaban formados se dispersaron a ver que estaban a punto de pelear.

-Bill por favor ya basta...-Darling trataba de que el rubio entrara en razón hasta que...

-tu no te metas-Cipher la había empujado haciendo que ella callera al suelo siendo ayudada por el castaño quien miro con furia al rubio, quien solo apretaba los puños.

Stanford se puso frente a la chica quien le suplicaba a Ford que no lo enfrentara, pero este simplemente no dijo nada y preparando también sus puños fue que aparto a Darling de su lado y se puso en posición para lo que fuera que pasara.

Cipher fue el primero en atacar, corrió lo mas rápido posible hasta donde estaba Ford dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro, pero si bien él era alguien que prefería no pelear, debía admitir que su padre tuvo mucha razón al inscribirlo a él y a su hermano en clases de boxeo... ya que cuando tuvo a Cipher lo bastante cerca, logro esquivar el golpe y hace poder darle un gancho izquierdo y derribarlo, haciendo que el rubio cayese al agua para luego ser golpeado por el bote en donde se supone deberían ir las parejas e iniciar el recorrido.

Los chicos que habían presenciado la pelea, no tardaron en felicitar al castaño quien camino hacia Darling y caminar justo hacia donde estaba aquel bote de color roza y decorado con corazones de color rozo y demás diseños de acuerdo al tema, mientras que Cipher era sacado del agua y llevado lejos por sus amigos quienes eran los que pagaban los platos rotos por su segunda derrota.


	8. Capitulo 8

**La canción usada para este capitulo se titula Earth Angel, de 1955 y es de un grupo llamado The penguins.**

 **Así que sin mas que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

Tal vez el paseo dentro del túnel de amor no fue lo que imaginaba, ya que durante todo el recorrido, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, talvez era producto de los nervios o simplemente era por otra cosa... pero al menos le podíamos ver el lado positivo de la situación, Stanford estaba asolas con ella y aunque no pudiese decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella, prefirió que seria bueno pasar a su siguiente plan, el cual era llevarla aun lugar especial... un lugar quera por demás muy popular entre las parejas enamoradas y una tradición también el llevar a tu cita a la colina que no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, la cual llevaba por nombre "la colina de los besos"…. Un excelente lugar para declararse y por que no, hacer honor al nombre y finalizar una hermosa cita con un beso romántico.

9:00 pm

-y... ¿adonde iremos después?-pregunto la chica mientras salían de la feria y caminaban hacia el auto.

-es una sorpresa-fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de abrirle la puerta del auto y dejar que ella tomase asiento para luego subirse él y llevarla al siguiente punto.

El recorrido solo duro 15 minutos en auto, ya que el lugar no estaba tan alejado, por lo que no tardaron en aparcar el auto en un lugar lo bastante cerca de la entrada a "la colina de los besos", en donde casi no había mucha concurrencia, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en donde había al meno autos estacionados en donde se podían ver a diferente parejas besándose dentro de sus autos o sentados en la arena, ya que el lugar estaba cerca de la playa.

El cielo estrellado y una hermosa luna iluminaba no solo el cielo nocturno, sino que también iluminaba cada rincón de aquella hermosa playa que con el mar, creaban un hermosos espejo que reflejaba no solo la luz de la luna, sino que igual reflejaba el brillo tan hermoso que tenían las estrellas que adornaban el cielo y hacían un escenario perfecto.

-la noche es perfecta ¿no lo crees así, Ford?-dijo Darling mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña colina que había cerca de la playa, la cual era obviamente "la colina de los besos". Stanford caminaba detrás de ella mientras admiraba cada detalle del lugar.

Estando mas cerca de ella, pudo sentir la brisa marina que provenía de lejos y provocaba un poco de escalofríos por el descenso de la temperatura que había a esta hora, algo que también pudo notar, fue que ella comenzaba a temblar un poco por lo que se quito la chaqueta para cubrir a la castaña.

-ah...-sorprendida por lo que Stanford hiso-gracias-dijo mientras se sonrojaba por el gesto tan amable.

No pasaron mucho tiempo cuando Stanford tuvo una idea tan repentina, por lo que se dirigió al auto mientras que Darling lo seguía por detrás un poco confundida.

-¿Stanford?-pregunto confundida la chica mientras veía como parecía estar buscando algo en la guantera del auto.

-espera... -dijo el castaño quien sacaba lo que parecía ser un casete, el cual lo ponía en el reproductor de casetes...

\- (*) Oh, oh, oh, oh, wah-ah-ah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Earth angel, earth angel

Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you...

Aquella canción había sido una de sus canciones favoritas, ya que esta era la misma canción que sus padres escuchaban cuando ella era una niña y siempre que sus padres la ponían, le venían a la mente hermosos recuerdos de su niñez.

-¿me permites esta pieza?-dijo el castaño mientras extendía su mano hacia Darling.

-claro... -tomando la mano del castaño. La música suave y el ambiente que se podía percibir en ese instante, creaban el escenario perfecto, digno de una película romántica.

Aun cuando este lugar no fuese el gran salón... que mas daba, si podía estar cerca de ella y disfrutar de este momento mágico para ambos.

-bailas muy bien-dijo Darling al momento que ponía su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

-se podía decir que... tome clases particulares

-¿así?

-claro... mi madre fue muy buena al enseñarme a bailar para el baile de bienvenida de la secundaria aunque...

-….

-digamos que no sirvió de mucho, ya que termine yendo sin una cita para el baile y... con mi traje empapado de ponche

-oh... lo siento

-no te preocupes, era algo que hasta mi madre pudo haber predicho

-es una lastima que no pudiésemos ir juntos-dijo ella al momento que sonreía-yo tuve que ir con uno de mis hermanos-dijo la chica al momento que soltaba una pequeña risa-fue tan gracioso

-hehehe supongo que si-el castaño también reía por el comentario de ella-aunque...-estrechándola mas contra su cuerpo-viéndole el lado bueno a todo esto-tomándola del mentó haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-al final... pude bailar con la chica mas bonita de la escuela... tu

Las mejillas de la peli castaña enrojecieron por completo, el brillo en sus ojos era aun mas hermoso que parecía que miles de estrellas se reflejaban en ellos.

-Darling... no se como decirte esto pero-siguiendo con el baile-es algo que necesito decirte-aun cuando la canción seguía su curso, Stanford tomo valor y se separo de ella mientras la tomaba de las manos-desde que te vi por primera vez, tu presencia se volvió parte indispensable para mi, por lo que en un tiempo creía que solo seria un amor pasajero, se volvió una parte mas de mi vida, cada día pensando en que podía soportar la idea de algún día verte con alguien mas y solo verte como un amor imposible... pero desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en la biblioteca, mi vida tomo un nuevo rumbo-carraspeo un poco antes de seguir hablando-pensé que tal vez nunca llegaría el día en que podría decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero creo que es el momento...-tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo-Darling Simmons-Stanford se arrodillo frente a ella y pregunto-... ¿q..qui..quieres s..ser mi novia?

Los nervios volvían a apoderarse del castaño, quien no pudo evitar tartamudear frente a ella ante tal pregunta y mas aun al no escuchar palabra alguna de ella, quien llevo ambas manos a su boca reprimiendo lo que parecía ser un grito de emoción, ya que cuando retiro sus manos de su boca, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y unas pocas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas rojas para luego responder...

-¡si! ¡Stanford Pines, claro que quiero ser tu novia!

Estando ya de pie, pudo ver que de verdad, ella si había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas pero de felicidad, por lo que con su dedo pulga retiro una que otra lagrima que seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

-te amo

-y yo a ti, mi lindo y adorado nerd-lo ultimo lo había dicho mientras ambos frotaban sus narices al momento que Ford la abrazaba. Ambos pudieron seguir así hasta que...

-¡BÉSALA YA GRANDÍSIMO TORPE!-un grito proveniente de quien sabe donde fue lo que los asusto un poco.

-¿escuchaste eso?

-debió ser otra cosa-ambos subían a la colina mientras que el castaño la abrazaba para que ella se sintiera mas protegida.

Estando el la sima, Stanford dudaba un poco de si besarla o no en ese momento... mil y un pensamientos pasaban por su mente ahora y en todas ellas se recriminaba por no tener la iniciativa de acércala a él y besarla como acostumbraban las demás parejas... hasta que un recuerdo de su niñez paso por su cabeza.

++++Flash back++++

Stanford caminaba directo a su habitación con un vaso de agua en su mano, era media noche y no era extraño ver que sus padres aun seguían despiertos, pero lo que lo dejo sin palabras, fue el hecho de ver a su padre como pocas veces se le podía ver, siendo una persona totalmente diferente a como se mostraba ante las demás personas. Ya que ambos parecían estar abrazados y parecían estar bailando con una tonada que solo ellos dos eran capaces de escuchar; mientras que su padre a momento, tomaba a su madre del mentón haciendo que lo viese a los ojos, los cuales no tenían aquellas gafas oscuras que su padre acostumbraba usar y viendo un rostro diferente, ya que podía ver que su mirada reflejaba una cierta emoción diferente, una mirada llena de amor y ternura al momento que acercaba su rostro al de su esposa y la besaba de un manera tan dulce pero a la vez tan apasionada, algo que sin duda nunca pensó recordar... hasta ahora

++++Fin del flash back++++

Fue así como el castaño tomo entre sus abrazos a Darling y la tomo con delicadeza de la cintura, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla... Un beso que sin duda ninguno de los dos olvidaría, su primer beso era dulce, tierno y delicado. Los brazos de la peli castaña rodearon el cuello de Ford, mientras que este la sujetaba de la cintura y acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Darling para luego acariciar las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica.

El tiempo se detuvo para esta joven pareja quien sin importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siguieron con aquel beso como si el mundo se fuese acabar mañana. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, un hermoso tono carmesí adornaba las mejillas de la chica quien aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos alrededor de su ahora novio.

-estoy tan feliz, Ford-dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-también yo-al momento que la estrechaba mas contra su cuerpo y acariciaba su espalda mientras el viento seguía resoplando en el lugar.


End file.
